Sit
by Sasodooda
Summary: Eden Pierce-Lopez still learning how to talk. From the What's New Pussycat family.


Title: Sit

By: Sasodooda

Rated M for naughty words.

Summary: Eden Pierce-Lopez still learning to talk.

A/N: another tidbit from my favorite family from What's New Pussycat. Also, all mistakes our mine, sorry, hopefully not too many. And I do not own Glee or Glee characters, just borrowing them.

Santana grinned over her open laptop at her daughter Eden. The two year old sat on the nearby sofa with a lap full of her favorite board books. Her two favorite stuffed bears; Slam and Ross sat beside her as she babbled incoherent words, along with a few actual words, pretending to read to her friends. Santana was sure she heard her daughter say something about a rhino's booty, or maybe Rihanna's booty, she cleared her throat to hold back a giggle at her child's utter adorableness. She shrugged to herself and continued with payroll duty on the laptop.

A few minutes later she heard Eden's sweet little voice calling for her. "Mama?"

"Yes Baby," Santana answered, glancing up from the keyboard.

Eden stood on the sofa, Slam bear hanging from one hand as she jumped up and down, letting her little bum bounce against the back sofa cushion playfully. Her books fell to the wood floor one by one with each bounce, thud after thud after thud.

"Be careful Baby," Santana warned, "don't fall on the floor, it will hurt mama's baby."

"MAMA!" Eden said again, a bit more impatiently and louder.

"What Baby?" Santana looked up again making eye contact with her daughter.

"Shit!" Eden said and Santana's eyes widened comically.

"Ummm what?" Santana stood abruptly, nervous sweat forming under her boobs and upper lip, gross. Not again, she thought.

"Shit Mama," Eden repeated, "shit!"

"Oh God," Santana whispered to herself before calling for Brittany, who was in the bedroom changing the sheets to wash. "Britt can you come in here please?"

Eden plopped her hiney down onto the sofa, scowling at Santana, still just standing at the dining table in front of the laptop. "Mama," she whined, "shit!" She adamately slapped her hand on the couch cushion right beside herself. "Mama shit down!"

"What's going on in here?" Brittany stood in the doorway of the bedroom looking between her wife and her daughter. Santana walked over to Eden, giggling slightly, but trying to hide it, having just realized what her daughter was trying to say. She pointed to their baby and turned to Brittany, "I didn't do it Babe, I swear."

Brittany furrowed her brow, tilting her head in confusion. "Wha-" she started to say but was interrupted by her daughter's voice.

"Shit Mama!" Eden insisted and continued to pat and slap the space beside her on the sofa.

"Shit," Brittany whispered, wide eyed and dancing from her fowl mouthed daughter to her giggling wife. Not again, she thought.

"Shit down Mama!" Eden demanded, pulling at the leg of Santana's jeans.

Santana sat down, patting the sofa beside her for Brittany to sit down too. "What's up E?" she turned to her daughter.

"Boo boo," Eden said simply as she climbed into Santana's lap and lifted her shirt to nurse.

Santana obliged, chuckling and helped her daughter free her boob so she could have a snack and a cuddle. Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder, her hand coming to rest in between her wife's breasts, smoothing over the soft skin there, instantly finding comfort.

"Why S? Why does our kid have to have these kinds of speech impediments? She still can't say truck." Brittany pouted.

Santana laughed and shrugged. "I have no idea B, probably some kind of parent curse because of how naughty we were as kids."

"Probably," Brittany agreed with a giggle.

Later that evening at family dinner, Eden played with Harpo while the rest of the family watched on in amusement. "Down," she told the boxer. Harpo spun in a circle, obviously confused. "Down," Eden said louder. Harpo barked. "Shit down!" Eden yelled, holding Harpo's treat high above her head.

The room grew quiet, all eyes on Eden, then, to Santana and Brittany as they sat snuggled together in a recliner, cringing at their daughter's sudden fowl outburst.

Eden giggled, completely oblivious to her audience, as Harpo got confused, yet again, sitting and then lifting his front paws off the ground to rest against Eden's chest. "Shit Po Po," she giggled. Harpo leaned forward licking her face instead.

Brittany gulped at all the wide eyes on them. Santana giggled with her hand over her mouth, trying to stop.

Mercedes smirked. Kurt, Quinn, and Sugar howled with laughter, followed shortly after by nearly everyone else in the room. Much teasing ensued and money exchanged between Quinn and Mercedes. "I told you," Mercedes grinned.

"That isn't even her official first word," Brittany insisted a pout firmly on her lips, "she said mama months ago and you all know that."

"That's not an official first word B," Kurt argued, "all kids say mama or dada first, this is great and officially a real word."

"But she is trying to say sit," Brittany whined, "she just can't say it right yet."

"Yeah," Santana agreed, "and besides this isn't even the real first word she's tried to say."

"Sssssss," Brittany hissed warningly.

"What was it then?" Rachel questioned.

Santana's cheeks pinked slightly and she stuttered out, "well...ummm...officially, it was truck or something like that..." her voice got quieter and more mumbled at the end of the sentence.

"What was that?" Kurt questioned, sensing more to this story.

Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Santana and Brittany thought they were off the hook, until Santana's eyes widened in realization that there was a Fedex truck outside. Eden got really excited and followed Papa to the door.

"Oh no," Brittany's face reddened even before the baby could say the word, but she knew it was inevitable. Eden loved trucks and she knew all about delivery trucks thanks to their club.

Eden excitedly ran to the door to see, she spied the truck immediately and squealed, "FUCK! Mama fuck!" She looked over her shoulder at Brittany and Santana. They both nodded their heads to let her know they heard her and were excited too, both very much red in the face.

"Papa fuck!" Eden squealed again, pointing her little finger for her grandpa to see the truck too. Papa threw his head back with a full on belly laugh and the poor delivery driver wasn't quite sure what to do. He held the machine out for Cruz to sign and smiled wide at the baby, still excitedly squealing about the truck in front of the house.

"That was her official first word," Santana confessed and the whole room erupted into even louder laughter. Brittany hid her face in Santana's neck, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably with laughter and Santana joined in too.

"Awww, kids are so very entertaining," Mercedes smirked.

"And great investments," Quinn tapped Mercedes on the shoulder, holding her hand out for the money they'd recently exchanged.

Mercedes stuck her tongue out at Quinn, but paid up nonetheless.

The end of this tidbit.


End file.
